Golden Threads
by kazekuro
Summary: A mysterious young woman appears before Luffy, whispering secrets that may change the course of fate. But which side is she really on?


**Disclaimer: Don't own OP. Only the OCs.**

**Summery: A mysterious young woman appears before Luffy, whispering secrets that may change the course of fate. But which side is she really on?**

**Chapter 1** **Just Another Day at the Auction House**

"Brother Charloss is certainly late," commented Saint Shalulia.

"It's because he rides a lame human. If you're going to ride something, at least make it a fishman. They're ten times as strong as a human." Saint Roswald lectured his daughter as they entered the House.

"Compared with the purity of the greedy nobles, the villains of the world look pretty damn humane. They don't even understand that the world is in this state because scum like them, control it. We've got our bad side but we've also got our cute side too, right, Killer?" Observed Captain Kidd.

"No mistake…"

"If someone interesting comes up, lets buy 'em, hahaha…"

_Hmmm, and here I thought that pretty speech showed some depth and insight. Maybe I was wrong…_

"Trafalgar Law… I've heard some pretty bad rumors about you." At this Law turned and flipped Kidd off. "Your manners are lacking too…"

_Eh, the people you meet at the Auction House…so glad I decided to come today. Sounds as if they're having fun in the back as well._

"…And so, let the auction begin! Entry number one…"

…..

_Ah and you finally start to arrive, about time, it was getting rather boring._

"Boss…those are some of the Straw-hat pirates."

"The Straw-hat captain isn't here… I wanted to see how big of an idiot he is."

_Don't you worry Kidd you'll see him soon enough, he likes to make an entrance you know._

"Time's up! Today's big prize, Camie the mermaid, will go to Saint Charloss for the price of 500 million." Disco yelled excitedly.

"It's like the world in miniature. What a farce, let's get out of here."

"I wouldn't if I were you, Eustass Kidd."

"Who?" Kidd whirled around to find the source of the voice. All eyes, from both the Kidd pirates and Heart pirates settled on a…pair of toes peaked out form beneath long worn out blue jeans that were draped over the back of last row pew directly in front of where the Kidd pirates stood.

"Oh and why is that?" Kidd demanded crossing his arms impatiently.

"It was just a suggestion, I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be ran over by a monkey on a fish is all."

"A what on a wh- lady you're crazy." Kidd rolled his eyes. "Lets go guys."

"Can't say that I didn't warn you."

Kidd was grumbling, no doubt mocking the girls' words, as he stomped towards the door. Distantly the sound of screaming drifted into the House, rapidly coming closer until…

"GYAAAAHHH!" The thing making the racket went soaring by Kidd right before he reached the hallway and crashed into the back row.

"What the hell was that! Can't you land any better!" Monkey D. Luffy had arrived.

"How was I supposed to! This is a flying fish! You told me to get you in didn't you!" retaliated the fish rider.

"That's…Straw-hat Luffy…!" Kidd looked back at the girl having not moved an inch even when the flying fish had crashed not to far away from her. Another set of eyes, those belonging to Law also looked to the girl who seemed to have somehow known what was going to happen.

"Oh Camie, Camie! We were looking for you! Thank goodness!"

"Wait Mugiwara! What are you doing -nyu?" Hachi grabbed hold of Luffy trying to stop him from rushing to the mermaid.

"Whaddaya mean? Camie's right there!" Luffy demanded struggling to get out of Hachi's grasp.

"Sure she's there—with an explosive collar around her neck. We can't take her like that! Not to mention the Tenryubito are involved -nyu!"

"Oh screw all of that!" With a burst of energy Luffy nearly escaped from Hachi, forcing the fishman to reveal his extra arms in order to maintain him hold on the young pirate.

"It's a fishman!" The audience, who barely blinked at Luffy's destructive entrance, was now in an uproar.

"What's a fishman doing on dry ground?"

"That's so creepy…look at the color of his skin! Look at those arms!"

"Nyu..!" Hachi stood frozen; disheartened by the crowds criticism he unconsciously loosened his grip.

"It's scary! So scary, don't let it near me!"

"Get back to the sea you monster!"

"I'm coming for you Camie!" Luffy oblivious to the change in atmosphere finally broke free of Hachi and dashed towards the stage.

"Somebody stop him! Stop that man in the straw hat!" Disco wasn't as put off by the presence of a fishman; he dealt with them regularly as a part of his job. He was more worried over the boy headed his way intent on taking away his mon- mermaid.

"Damn you bastards! Camie isn't for sale!"

"Hachi, let's get out of here!" Pappagu whispered after sneaking up beside Hachi, "We don't need to end up having to save you, too."

"Forget about me, what about Camie -nyu?"

"It's just like Robin said," Nami realized horrified. "Here on these islands, fishmen and merfolk are completely discriminated against."

"What Camie and Hachi are?" Chopped gasped with shock.

In Luffy's single-minded focus he barely noticed the guards who latched onto him in attempt to stop him from reaching the stage, much less the trouble Hachi was in, but then no one expected what happened next. One moment the noise inside the Auction House was so loud that you couldn't hear yourself think, the next everything was silenced. The echo from the single gunshot fired seemed to last incessantly.

"Hohoho! Hahahaha! I got the fishman! I sure sorted him out!" Saint Charloss danced joyfully over his accomplishment, unaware of the silence around him.

"HACHI!" Nami screamed.

"Ah thank goodness he shot it…if it had came any closer we might have caught something from it."

"I'm sure it must have been after something. They think like a fish, those monsters."

The relieved men failed to notice the pirate who stood beside them start to shake in anger. Nor the coldness that settled around him as he slowly made his way back up the stairs to the man who not only shot his friend but also had the gall to think that Hachi was his possession.

"Wait please, [pant], Mugiwara!" Even in his wounded state, Hachi reached out to grab Luffy, trying to keep him from doing something that would make matters worse. "You…can't…[pant]…it was…my fault! I just wanted to…make things up to Nami…even if only a little…I just wanted…to be able to help you guys out…But its no good…no matter what I do…I'm always just useless…I always screw things up! I'm always getting in everyone's way…I'm so sorry—"

"Stupid fish—Blabbering your mouth off even though I shot you…you're really getting on my nerves!"

Hachi's words had keep Luffy form going straight to the noble. But with Charloss' words, Luffy's focus turned back to the man who thought he could take two of his _nakama_.

"Stop it Mugiwara! You'll never get away with it!" Pappagu reasoned seeing Luffy's intent.

"What's he doing?"

"Is he seriously—" Kidd wondered.

"And don't you get me started on you—!" Charloss cocked his gun, but it was too late. Before Charloss could register the fact that Luffy was right in front of him his face exploded with pain from the single punch that sent him flying. The Auction House was once again in a state of frozen shock.

"Sorry you guys…I hear if you hit one of these guys a marine admiral's gonna show up with battleships in tow."

"Why'd you have to go and punch him? I wanted to slice him up myself." Zoro said calmly.

"Hachi, hang in there." Nami had previously rushed to Hachi's side soon after Luffy had taken care of the noble.

"Nyu you guys… what have you done?"

"Well, hey…not like it could be helped—he's Luffy after all."

"Well, I guess that settles our plan for now," Franky reasoned.

"The key to Camie's collar has to be backstage. I've got to see to Hachi's wounds," Chopper said looking Hachi over, "good luck you guys."

"Charloss!" Saint Roswald had finally managed to regain his voice drawing the crews' attention with his outraged shout. The pirates had previously forgotten about everything else around them, instead focusing on helping their friends. It had been easy to do seeing as the citizens of Sabaody had not uttered a word since Charloss had been hit.

"Charloss-_niisama_! He's never even been hit by his own father before!"

"Why you! How dare a lowly peasant such as yourself lay a finger upon my son?"

"He made the Tenryubito mad!" The crowd started to panic realizing what the consequences for such an action would be.

"Run for it. Get outside!" Many dashed for the doors, trying to push through to the outside.

"Do you have any idea what will happen to you if you rise against us? Against the descendants of the creator of this world?" Roswald demanded as he started firing at Luffy. Acting quickly Sanji ran down to the Tenryubito and kicked the gun from his hand.

"How dare you do that to Roswald-sama!" A guard yelled in horror.

"Move it, we have to get Camie-chan free!" Sanji ordered Franky.

"Roger that! Leave it to me!"

"Guards stop those pirates!"

"Ahhhaahaa! They just keep coming, one after the other!" Chopper said a little panicked.

"You fools, attempting to protect the life of a mere fish!" A knight snarled as he fought Zoro.

"I see you scum intend to defy us to the very end!" Roswald seethed.

"CAMIE ISN'T A **THING** YOU CAN SELL!" Luffy threw at him.

"Call a marine admiral and his battleships!" Roswald ordered one of his staff, "Lets put these scum in their place!"

Franky was making his way slowly to the stage, having to get through several guards first as the remaining members of the Straw Hats began to show up. Whether by accident or design Zoro's next attack not only takes out several knights but manages to fly down to the stage and slice off the top of Camie's tank.

"Damnit guard the mermaid with your lives!" Disco was very close to having a heart attack just thinking that he could loose the merchandise. "She sold for five-hundred million! Five-hundred million!"

"Insolent brats… " Roswald muttered to his self. "The women I shall have stuffed and the men will be put to hard work as slaves with no food!"

Roswald barely gets the chance to finish his speech when Ussop, the last crewmember to arrive inadvertently falls on top of him effectively knocking him out.

"Father!"

"Ahh! Sorry about that old dude." Ussop apologizes not realizing exactly whom it was he had landed on.

"These pirates don't know when to stop! They're completely crazy!"

"Ussop, Robin, Brook!" Luffy exclaimed, happy all his nakama had made it to the Auction House.

"Apologies for my lateness! Right, excuse me." Brook waste no time jumping into the fray.

"Luffy where's Camie?" Ussop asked.

"Over there." Luffy pointed to the stage, "we're getting out of here as soon as we can get that bomb thing off her neck! There are battleships and an admiral on the way!"

"WHAT!"

"Oh, the marines are already here, Mugiwara-ya." Came a calm voice from the back of the Hall.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked confused, "and what's with the bear?"

_At least his priorities are still in order._

"If it's the marines you're worried about, they've been here since the auction started. They're surrounding the entire Auction House."

"What? Seriously?"

"After all, the marines have a post right here on this archipelago. I don't know who it is they're after, but I doubt they expected anybody to start attacking the Tenryubito."

"Your Trafalgar Law, Luffy, that man is a pirate." Robin warned.

"The bear too?"

"Haha…you've put on quite the little show here, you and your crew."

"PLEASE, I beg you, just wait a moment, Shalulia-guu…proper payment has yet to be made…" Disco's pleading alerted the Straw Hats to the new threat against Camie.

"Oh be quite peasant!" Shalulia turned the gun from Camie to fire at Disco before turning her attention back to the mermaid. "I'm going to kill this mermaid they want so much."

"Shit. Camie-chan!" Sanji and the other Straw Hats tensed. They would never make it in time.

"Now, then, fish, time to die!" Shalulia cocked her gun; confident she could easily put an end to this. She was putting pressure on the trigger when suddenly she felt cold and afraid, then everything went dark.

"See what'd I tell ya giant-kun? The place is in total chaos! The auction is over, I've stolen my money, guess it's time to head back to do some more gambling." A white haired man emerged from behind the screen that separated the stage from the back.

"You really are a screwed up old man…so its money you were after?" Replied his giant companion as he too came through the screen.

"I was planning on stealing some from whoever bought me too. If I was lucky enough to get the chance, I mean just take a look at me…I'm just an old man now, who would want me as a slave? Wahaha. Hmm? What's this? Everyone's looking at us?"

"What's with the old man and the giant?" Luffy wondered.

"Weren't they meant to be on auction?" One of the remaining guards questioned.

"How did they get out of their cages? And how did they get their collars off?" Another exclaimed.

"Rayleigh!" Hachi yelled to his friend.

"Oh why if it isn't Hachi! It is you right? It's been awhile! What are you doing in a place like this? And what's with that wound? Ahh, no…don't bother explaining." Rayleigh looked over the disaster that was left of the Hall. "Hmm, hm, hmm. So basically…yeah I see. You sure have gotten yourself in a fair bit of trouble, eh, Hachi. So you guys saved him did you?" He looked briefly to the Straw Hat crew before turning his attention to the remaining guards. "…Now then..." and a wave of power slammed through the Hall, causing all of the guards who had managed to remaining standing till then to pass out.

"What the! What did he do?" Ussop freaked.

"What the hell is that old man?" Sanji was just as unnerved.

"And that Straw Hat certainly suits a fearless man like yourself. I've been wanting to meet you…Monkey D. Luffy." Rayleigh spoke, satisfied with his work.

"Whoa, whoa, _jii-san_, don't get too hasty!" Pappagu cried when Rayleigh turned to Camie, "She could explode you know!"

"Yeah those collars explode! We saw it ourselves!" Chopper added.

"Yes, I saw it also…those collars are extremely dangerous." Brook put in.

"Don't worry," Rayleigh told Camie, ignoring the others protest, "you just keep still."

"Stop that! Without the key it won't come off!" Pappagu shouted, worried for his friend. "Its beeping and everything! What have you done! Oh, it's all over now, we'll never make it now! Camie!"

Luffy intently watched as Rayleigh somehow through the collar off Camie before it exploded. He knew instinctively that that man was no ordinary man. Though who he was, was a mystery.

"It came off!" Nami remarked amazed.

"What the hell was that?" Franky walked towards Rayleigh swinging the newly found keys. "She's not collared or cuffed or anything! Damnit, and I just managed to find the keys and all!"

"Oh very impressive," Rayleigh complemented him, "but no need for that now. You can carry this girl out of here though."

"Ano, thank you." Camie said softly.

"The hell you saying? What's going on here?" Franky just wouldn't let it go. "Who are you anyway?"

"What the? What did he do there? It's just one mysterious thing after another with this guy." Ussop wanted to know.

"He took it off with his bare hands…" Robin explained.

"Oi, slaves-to-be, the buyers have all run for it. I'd suggest you run too wile you have the chance." Franky advised as he tossed them the keys.

"If it really was that old guy who took out all of the guards at once then he must have some kind of magical or demonic power, right? He's a devil fruit user or something…Luffy how do you know each other?"

"I don't know that guy, Ussop! Really!"

"I'm pretty sure what he used was 'haki'…not that I know much about it." Hachi informed them.

"Oh I'm sorry you guys…so you're pirates hanging around to watch, eh? And if you took that blast without any trouble I guess you're not just amateurs either." Rayleigh commented having finally taken notice of them, as well as a pair of legs. "Do I even want to know what your doing here?"

"Nope." Replied a cheerful voice.

The two crews in question looked at the oddly positioned girl, even more curious as to who she was now that that man had spoken to her.

"Ah, damn…I nearly lost consciousness for a moment there." Shachi admitted sheepishly.

"To think we'd run into a man like him in a place like this." Law mused.

"Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh, ain't no mistaking him. What's a legend like him doing here?" Kidd agreed.

"Here on this island, I just go by 'coating engineer' Ray-san. U wouldn't go throwing that name around too much. I'm an old man now, I'd rather live a peaceful life." Ray responded as he made his way to Hachi. "You're not going to die on me, right? Hachi, you always used to be so careful about wandering around this island."

"Nyu, I'm sorry."

"Thank all of you, you saved a dear friend of mine."

"So, _ossan_, what was all that about wanting to meet me?"

"Mmmm…lets talk about that later. First, we have to worry about getting out of here."

"They have this place completely surrounded, captain Kidd."

"Looks like we're involved in this whether we like it of not. They're acting as though we're accomplices." Law observed after hearing the marines demand they all surrender.

"Hey, I got to see first hand that Mugiwara no Luffy is just as crazy as the rumors say. I'm not exactly complaining, but I sure ain't sticking around to fight an admiral." Kidd stated.

"Oh, by the way, I won't be using that 'power' again so its up to you guys now." Ray informed them. "It would be irritating if the marines caught on to who I really am."

"Well the longer we stick around, the more of 'em we'll have to get through. We'll be heading on ahead, if you don't mind. Oh and while we're at it we'll do you guys a favor. We'll take out the guys hanging around out front, so don't you worry your little selves."

Kidd's declaration gained him a glare from both Law and Luffy. The three captains left the Hall arguing over who was going to save who. All failing to notice the tail they had picked up.

**XXX**

"Here they come! Ready yourselves!"

"Three of them…and they're all captains!"

"They must have blown straight through the advanced guard!"

"They're worth 300, 315, and 200 million respectively!"

Headless to the marines chatter, said captains were still bickering.

"You guys can stay back, I don't need your help." Luffy told them.

"I thought I told you to stay back, huh?" Kidd demanded.

"If you try to order me about one more time, I'll take you out first Eustass-ya."

"Mortars, fire!"

As cannonballs sailed toward them, the pirates momentarily sat aside their argument to deal with the marines who dared to interfere in their discussion. Luffy inflated his self and bounced the cannonballs back, while Kidd poised his hand in a stop motion and pushed them back to where they came from with a "Repel". Law on the other hand created a blue sphere "Room" around him, a cannonball, and an unfortunate marine. Inside of the room he took out his sword and sliced the air, which in effect caused the marine's head to separate from his body. He then switched the cannonball from its path towards him with the head "Shambles".

"Cannons won't work on these guys! All three are fruit users!"

"Dear me…there are more of them then I thought." Law remarked, calmly playing toss with the marines' head.

"Man you guys have some crazy abilities!" Luffy commented.

"Surely yours is the weirdest one here." Kidd shot back.

"Even mortars don't work on them!"

"It looks like they're not infamous for nothing!"

"We just have to hold out somehow until admiral Kizaru arrives."

"You really think we can wait that long?" Law tossed the head to a group of oncoming troops stopping them in their tracks.

"Aaaaghhh! A severed head!"

"Wait! Don't drop me!"

"How the heck can you talk?"

"I don't know but my body feels hot!"

"You don't have a body! Your body is burning over there."

"What you can feel it?"

"Yeah, anyway just stay out of that 'circle' of his."

"Room."

"You mean this?"

"Yep that's the one."

"Gahhh!"

"Oh don't worry so. It will all be over soon." Law promised.

At the same time Luffy was using his third gear giant mode.

"What the heck is that arm?"

"This arm is the arm of a giant!"

"Don't panic now! Weapons at the ready! He has to have a weak point!"

"But captain our weapons are flying away!"

"What? Its like they're being drawn in by something."

"They're coming form the auction house too!"

Kidd not to be out done by Luffy's giant appendage, gathered all the weapons he could attaching them to his arm so that he also had a giant arm, but one of metal. The two wiped a good deal of marines in one hit.

"How are we supposed to deal with these crazy guys?"

"Shambles."

"What the heck is going on?"

"Hey that's my leg you've got!"

"Then whose leg is this?"

"Haven't you got too many bodies?"

At this point the rest of the crews emerge from the Hall.

"Whoa…what's going on all of a sudden?" said a shocked Zoro.

"Figures…looks like those two are fruit users too." Sanji observed.

"Wow! I can't believe my eyes! Although of course, I don't have any eyes!"

"Oh man, you're really causing a scene there, captain." Shachi sighed.

"Quick tempers all of them." Killer noted.

"Wahahaha! Oh I do like the look of all this!" Ray laughed.

"What's with that look Mugiwara-ya?" Law wondered. "You're looking awful small."

"Really." Luffy picked his nose.

"I guess that's there military formation well and truly screwed over." Kidd stated pleased.

"Commodore! They have all emerged from the building!"

"Planning on running away? Don't underestimate us you brats! Reinforcements are on the way!"

"Commodore! Look, its Rear Admiral Quinn!"

"Rear Admiral Quinn!"

"We're saved!"

The pirates all turned to where the marines where staring. A young girl sat on the base of one of the pillars that decorated the front of the Auction House. She grinned happily as she hopped down from her perch. Now that she wasn't lying in such a weird position with her head dangling over the edge of her seat it was easier for the Kidd and Heart pirates to get a good look at the strange girl who had warned about leaving.

"Yo!" Eyes closed, Quinn gave everyone the peace sign. The pirates didn't know what to make of her. The slip of a girl stood barely over five feet, hardly a threatening appearance. Dirty blonde hair fell a little past shoulder length, framing her tanned face. The black t-shirt she wore had a strange golden thread-like design going up one side, her faded bagging jeans had seen better days, boasted a ribbed theme starting at upper thighs down to her calves. They were also too long, covering most of her bare feet and the hem was so frayed it was almost non-existent.

"You're a marine?" Luffy questioned.

"This whole time—?" An upset Kidd blurted out.

Suddenly Quinn started moving, leaving behind an after image. Everyone was shocked. No one had expected the girl to be of any concern. Yet in an instant she was a hundred feet away from where she started arms looped around Luffy's neck pulling his head down to hers. Then as suddenly as she appeared before Luffy she was gone again. This time she reappeared behind the marines walking slowly away from the battle.

"So fast I didn't even see her move!" Ussop squealed.

"Rear Admiral!"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh," Quinn turned back to the confused marines and pirates and placed a finger in front of her lips. "Um, you think you could keep this between us? I really wasn't supposed to be here." With a small smile she turned back around and started walking away with a small wave.

"OI, WAIT!" Luffy who had been motionless since the rear admiral had approached him found his voice. "Is it true? What you told me? Is it true!"

Quinn continued walking, ignoring Luffy and the marines who were trying to call her back to help them. "Ja na Mugiwara, until we meet again."

"Answer me!" But it was too late; she had already disappeared from sight.

**XXX**

_**Translations:**_

_Tenryūbito__: _celestial dragon

_Nakama:_ comrade

_Niisama:_ older brother

_Jii-san_: gramps

_Ossan:_ old man

**Note: So I tried to follow the manga as much as possible. It was so annoying and really long, I cut some stuff out and tweaked some dialogue but it didn't help much. And yes I stole 'Dark Step' from Hunter x Hunter (awesome move!).**

**A/N: So I originally had a slightly different idea related to this with a different character, this version came to me during my month of living at work. (Several good ideas came from my time spent at work.) I still may eventually get around to the other version but I just had to do this one first (I love this idea so much I hope I can do it justice). I think this starts a little slow and for some reason as I was finishing it up I started having trouble with what tense to use, hope I tried to correct everything but I may have missed some, let me know if you find any. Hope you guys like. **


End file.
